Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of layered covers for transport devices, more specifically, a reusable fabric cover adapted for use with shopping carts.
Summary of Invention
The shopping cart handle cover is a reusable protective cover that is adapted for use with shopping cart. When extended, the shopping cart handle cover is used to cover the handle and descends behind a shopping cart in order for pockets to store items therein. When not in use, the shopping cart handle cover is folded in to a compact form and is stored in a bag that is attached to the shopping cart handle cover.
These together with additional objects, features and advantages of the shopping cart handle cover will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
In this respect, before explaining the current embodiments of the shopping cart handle cover in detail, it is to be understood that the shopping cart handle cover is not limited in its applications to the details of construction and arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustration. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the concept of this disclosure may be readily utilized as a basis for the design of other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the shopping cart handle cover.
It is therefore important that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent construction insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the shopping cart handle cover. It is also to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for purposes of description and should not be regarded as limiting.